


shatterdome support group(chat)

by akiko



Series: PacificTale [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, Memes, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Social Media, Twitter, chatspeak, mentions of other fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiko/pseuds/akiko
Summary: Sometimes you have to take breaks from saving the world from Kaiju; your personal demons, on the other hand, don't.





	1. late night snack time

**Author's Note:**

> rated for swearing (mostly mads) and horny twenty-somethings with an active sex life and no shame (mostly metta).
> 
> this is based on my undertale pr au, [pacifictale](http://akibouken.tumblr.com/tagged/pacifictale). they're already jaeger pilots here: sans and alphys are working in j-tech. everyone is stationed in the lima shatterdome, except alphys who's in the tokyo shatterdome.  
>  **mtt** is filipino/japanese, **mad dummy** is filipinx, **alphys** is african-american with dutch ancestry (hence her last name), **papyrus** and **sans** are russian/italian, and **undyne** is thai.
> 
> nobody is dating anyone here yet, but there is some flirting involved. also i decided to name metta as ton mita (or mita ton in japanese), because i discovered the surname mita and thought "this is perfect."
> 
> i might have read one too many chat fics so i got inspired and i wrote this all in one sitting, unbeta'd but i really wanted to write this and i'm too lazy to look it over again so yeah,  
> pls forgive. (most of the typos are intentional btw)
> 
>  **a note on the timestamps:** the timestamps displayed will always be based on the time in lima, peru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **03/02/2018 EDIT:** i realized that it wouldn't make sense that undyne doesn't know what the blook family tradition is, since she and mads are drift partners, so i edited that bit

5 April 2017, Wednesday, 1:08 am

 _Mita Ton 三田桃ん_ added _Alphys Wey, Mads Blook, Sans Gaster, V. Papyrus Gaster,_ and _Undyne Chulanont_ to the group.

 _Mita Ton 三田桃ん_ named the group _an arrangement of rangers_.

 **Mita Ton 三田桃ん:** how do we not have a gc yet im offended

 **Mita Ton 三田桃ん:** also we need cool screennames now what do yall want

 **Undyne Chulanont:**?????? what for??? we literally see each other everyday

 _Mita Ton 三田桃ん_ changed his nickname to _hot legs._

 **hot legs:** u never know when u need a gc

 **Mads Blook:** this is rly unnecessary ton

 **Mads Blook:** also it’s like 1am go the fuck to bed

 **hot legs:** nuh uh, we need to get alphys in on any hot gossip!!

 **hot legs:** also i sleep when i want mads

 **Undyne Chulanont:** yea that’s true, she’s so far away

 **Mads Blook:** can’t sleep again?

 **hot legs:**......maybe

 **Mads Blook:**......do u want me to come to ur room or do u wanna come over to mine? partake in the family tradition?

 **Undyne Chulanont:** i still don't get why you guys like lying on the floor so much

 **Undyne Chulanont:** and without a blanket!!!!

 **hot legs:** concrete and steel floors aren't the most comfortable, true, but we're too used too it

 **hot legs:** plus putting a blanket down goes against tradition

 **hot legs:** also no thanks mads im...... not rly feelin up to movin about rn

 **Mads Blook:** alright but if u change ur mind just hmu

 **hot legs:** thanks, maddy

 **hot legs:** anyways!!! nicknames, anyone~?

 **Undyne Chulanont:** sighhhs fine

 _Undyne Chulanont_ changed her nickname to _Undyne the Undying_.

 **hot legs:** i appreciate both the pun and the alliteration

 **Undyne the Undying:** it’s rad as hell right??

 **hot legs:** heck yeah

 **hot legs:** mads~?

 **Mads Blook:** god, fine, the things i do

 _Mads Blook_ changed their nickname to _madkelsen_.

 **hot legs:** really?

 **madkelsen:** what????

 **hot legs:** u use that name EVERYWHERE

 **hot legs:** how about ‘the hulk’?

 **madkelsen:** but i like this one!!! what’s wrong with this name???

 **hot legs:** YOU USE IT EVERYYYWHEREE

 **madkelsen:** SO FUCKING WHAT I LIKE IT AND I LIKE MADS MIKKELSEN FUCK YOU

 **Undyne the Undying:** guys chill or i’m beating both ur asses in the kwoon tmrw

 **madkelsen:** sorry, undyne

 **hot legs:** whipped

 **madkelsen:** THE FUCK DID YOU SAY MITA

 **hot legs:** nothing~~~~

 **madkelsen:** didnt think so

 **Alphys Wey:** um??? hello...?

 **hot legs:** ALPHYS DARLING~~ WELCOME TO THE GC~~~

 **Alphys Wey:** hi metta!

 **Alphys Wey:** i’m not a ranger tho??

 _hot legs_ changed the group name to _shatterdome gossip group._

 **hot legs:** better, gorgeous?

 **Alphys Wey:** ummmm i dont know any gossip tho imsorryomg

 **hot legs:** don’t worry, darling, this is more for your benefit~~ WE shall impart upon u the gossips of the year!~

 **Alphys Wey:** oh. uhh, thanks? i guess?

 **hot legs:** you’re welcome, dear. now choose a nickname for yourself~

 _Alphys Wey_ changed her nickname to _weyaboo._

 **Undyne the Undying:** ugh sans is a bad influence on you

 **Sans Gaster:** undyne im offended

 **hot legs:** sans darling~ i didn’t know you were awake~~

 **Sans Gaster:** sup

 **Sans Gaster:** wanted to see how paps was doin

 **hot legs:** oooooh~ what is he making now~?

 **Sans Gaster:** spaghetti ofc

 **hot legs:** i’m sure it will be delicious as always~~~

 **Undyne the Undying:** OOOOH I WANT IN

 **Undyne the Undying:** i was gonna make cupcakes tmrw tho but i guess i can do it now

 **hot legs:** ooooooh! what flavor~?

 **Undyne the Undying:** i was thinking blueberry today

 **hot legs:** sounds delectable! may i have one, undyne dear?~

 **madkelsen:** can i come too?

 **Undyne the Undying:** sure, i was thinking of inviting you guys to the kitchen anyway

 **Sans Gaster:** aight, i’ll tell paps

 **weyaboo:** send me a pic!!!!!

 **Undyne the Undying:** sure! i’ll make you some when we visit!

 **weyaboo:** huh?? when??? i didn’t know you were visiting omgomgogmg

 **Undyne the Undying:** dw this was unplanned, me and mtt might have some free time in a couple weeks so

 **hot legs:** would that be alright with you, darling?

 **weyaboo:** umm sure yea, i think i’ll be done with my current project by then

 **Undyne the Undying:** awesome! see you then!!

 **Undyne the Undying:** brb gotta make the cupcakes now

 **hot legs:** be right there~~

 **hot legs:** wish you were here, alphys~

 **weyaboo:** its ok metta dont worry!

 **Sans Gaster:** paps suggested i make pirozhki would that be ok w u guys

 **hot legs:** oooooh, is that the infamous recipe~

 **hot legs:** i would love to try your cooking, darling~~

 **madkelsen:** ton can u stop flirting for like one minute

 **hot legs:** not to cuties like sans, no

 **madkelsen:** ugh, i should have seen this coming

 **madkelsen:** and i won’t mind, i’ve never tried it tho, is it good?

 **Sans Gaster:** sure

 **madkelsen:**........ok then

 **Sans Gaster:** undyne’s ok w it too so i guess im makin it

 **hot legs:** can’t wait~~ be there in a bit~~~~

 **Undyne the Undying:** didn’t you say you were gonna be here like ages ago?

 **hot legs:** missing me already, darling~?

 **hot legs:** i stopped by mads’ room for a bit, we’ll be there soon

 **Undyne the Undying:** oh ok, well the cupcakes are in the oven, so they’ll be ready in a few

 **hot legs:** that was fast

 **Undyne the Undying:** yea, i had some excess batter earlier

 **hot legs:**???? won’t it go bad????

 **Undyne the Undying:** nah, you could put it in the freezer for a couple days max

 _Sans Gaster_ changed his nickname to _sans._

 **hot legs:** really

 **sans:** wasnt gonna but paps made me do it

 _V. Papyrus Gaster_ changed his nickname to _THE GREAT PAPYRUS._

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** IT IS ONLY FITTING!!!

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** BUT BROTHER YOU REALLY SHOULD HAVE CHOSEN A BETTER NICKNAME THAN JUST YOUR NAME

 _sans_ changed his nickname to _comic sans_.

 **comic sans:** there u go

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** I’LL TAKE IT!!!

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** ALSO HELLO EVERYONE!!! HELLO DR. ALPHYS!!!

 **weyaboo:** hi papyrus

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** IT IS A SHAME YOU CANNOT BE HERE, BUT WORRY NOT! I SHALL COOK YOU THE FINEST SPAGHETTI WHEN WE NEXT MEET!! NYEHEHE!!

 **weyaboo:** oh u dont have to do that

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** NONSENSE!! ONLY THE BEST FOR THE FRIENDS OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!

 **hot legs:** [image]

 **weyaboo:** OMG ARE THOSE THE CUPCAKES THEY LOOK SO GOOOOOD

 **hot legs:** too much butter in the icing but yes it’s good

 **Undyne the Undying:** the butter is what makes it THE BEST CUPCAKE ICING, NERD!!!

 **hot legs:** [image]

 **hot legs:** that’s papyrus’ spaghetti and sans’ pirozhki btw~~ it’s as delicious as it looks~~~

 **Undyne the Undying:** aw man, i feel bad for leaving you out now, alph

 **hot legs:** I JUST HAD A FANTASTIC IDEA

 **hot legs:** why don’t we send her a care package~~?

 **Undyne the Undying:** DUDE UR RIGHT

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** A FANTASTIC IDEA INDEED, METTA!!

 **hot legs:** thank you, darling~

 **weyaboo:** omg u guys u dont have to do that ogmomg

 **hot legs:** i’ll google the details later, so look forward to it, alphy~

 **weyaboo:** u guys omg

 **hot legs:** you’re welcome, dear <3

 **Undyne the Undying:** IT’S GONNA BE THE BEST CARE PAKCAGE EVER ALPH JUST YOU WAIT

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** THE BEST OF THE BEST!!! NYEHEHEHEHE!!!

 **weyaboo:** u guys omg thank you so much

 **hot legs:** don’t worry about it, darling~

 **weyaboo:** <3

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** <3!!!

 **Undyne the Undying:** <3

 **madkelsen:** do i have to send a heart too?

 **hot legs:** yes

 **weyaboo:** you dont have to mads

 **madkelsen:** fine

 **madkelsen:** <3

 **weyaboo:** aslkdjakljwleuwi

 **comic sans:** guess i should too since im gonna be sending u pirozhki

 **comic sans:** <3

 **weyaboo:** i dont deserve u guys imcryign

 **Undyne the Undying:** OMG YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING WTF

 **hot legs:** what undyne said, shush alphy

 **weyaboo:** alskdjwileaqwkljq

 **Undyne the Undying:** alright everyone off to bed now, we still have training tmrw

 **madkelsen:** yes, ma’am

 **hot legs:** whipped

 **madkelsen:** THE FUCK U SAY MITA

 **Undyne the Undying:** stop it you two, go to bed

 **madkelsen:** yes, ma’am

 **hot legs:** fine. good night, alphys!

 **madkelsen:** night dr alphys

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** GOOD NIGHT, DR. ALPHYS!!

 **comic sans:** night alph

 **Undyne the Undying:** good night and sweet dreams, alphys!

 **hot legs:** d’awwwww~~~ that’s so cuuuuute

 **Undyne the Undying:** shut up legbot

 **weyaboo:** good night you guys

 **weyaboo:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#LoveAndSupportForAlphys2k17**
> 
>  
> 
> ((also an explanation for mtt's "whipped" comment: mads in this au has very high respect and admiration for undyne almost to the point of hero worship, but later after drifting with her it just turned into respect and admiration and also some fond exasperation, but they still follow undyne's word like a good soldier more often than not, purely out of habit; mtt likes to tease them about this, to mads' embarrassment))
> 
> not sure if i'm gonna be making this a multichapter fic (i'm v wary about makin 'em since i usually can't keep up w it hhhh) but we'll see how it goes. for now, this is a completed work. i hope you guys liked it!~ if anyone is ooc i am so sorry, and please point it out to me!!! <3


	2. celebrating at a spider bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting together, in more ways than one.

**[ CHATROOM: shatterdome gossip group ]**

  


16 June 2017, Friday, 3:03 pm

****

**hot legs:** YOU GUYS OMG DID U HEAR

****

**comic sans:** sup

****

**hot legs:** UNDYEN AND ALPHYS ARE FINALY TOGETHTER!!!!!

****

**madkelsen:** ton calm down

****

**madkelsen:** and stop kidding around geez

****

**hot legs:** I’m NOT!! ARE YOU SAYING IMA LIAR,? AMALAYER????

****

**madkelsen:** see, your memeing isn’t rly helping ur case

****

**hot legs:** UNDYNE ALPHYS TELL THEM I”M NOT LYING

****

**Undyne the Undying:** GEEZ!!! I WANTED TO TELL THEM

****

**hot legs:** too slow undyne better keep up

****

**Undyne the Undying:** SAY THAT TO MY FACE WHEN WE’RE ON THE MAT MTT

****

**hot legs:** not now tho wE HAVE TO CELEBRATE

****

**hot legs:** EVERYONE MEET AT BODEGA IN 30 MINS DONT BE LATE

****

**comic sans:** you buyin

****

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** SANS!! DON’T BE RUDE!!

****

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** AND CONGRATULATIONS, UNDYNE AND DR. ALPHYS!!!!

****

**hot legs:** for you, darling, why not~

****

**comic sans:** see mtt’s down

****

**comic sans:** congrats btw you 2

****

**Undyne the Undying:** thanks, pap! thanks, sans!

****

**weyaboo:** alkjklajdlakjdkla thx u guys omg

****

**madkelsen:** WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT A MINUTE WAIT A MINUTE!!!! IT’S REAL??? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN CONGRATS YOU GUYS

****

**Undyne the Undying:** uhhh couple days ago??

****

**hot legs:** right on the day when alphys arrived too!~

****

**madkelsen:** then we’re gonna be butting in on a date!! TON, WHAT THE HELL!!!

****

**weyaboo:** nonnono! its ok!! the 3 of us were already hanging out anyway. we just got to bodega

****

**hot legs:** what kind of person do you take me for, maddy?? honestly im offended

****

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** OH, THAT REMINDS ME! MADS, WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME WITH US IN MY CAR?

****

**madkelsen:** really?

****

**madkelsen:** well, sure, thanks

****

**madkelsen:** gimme a minute, i’ll meet u guys at ur room?

****

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** ALRIGHT THEN! AND YES, SEE YOU SOON!

****

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** WE’LL BE AT BODEGA IN A JIFFY! NYEHEHE!!

****

**comic sans:** see u guys soon

****

3:13 pm

****

**hot legs:** guys help me convince undyne to change her screenname to undyboo

****

**hot legs:** to match alphys’

****

**Undyne the Undying:** i’m not changing my screen name to undyboo

****

**hot legs:** but it would be so cute!!!!

****

**Undyne the Undying:** you’re not very convincing when ur practically falling off your seat laughing, mtt

****

**hot legs:** guys back me up on this

****

**comic sans:** lmao do it

****

**comic sans:** paps says it sounds cute

****

**madkelsen:** ton, stop

****

**Undyne the Undying:** ok, sans i can understand, but paps, i trusted you

****

**Undyne the Undying:** thx for the backup tho, mads

****

**weyaboo:** maybe something else?

****

**weyaboo:** i wouldn’t mind having matching screen names w u.......

****

**hot legs:** this is so cute im officially dying

****

**hot legs:** they’re both blushing so hard omfgff

****

**Undyne the Undying:** NOT TRUE I DONT BLUSH HE’S LYING

****

**Undyne the Undying:** alphys is blushing tho, and it is really cute

****

**hot legs:** ur making her blush harder lol

****

**madkelsen:** hey, ton, didn’t you have an old screen name from that one weird japanese song?

****

**madkelsen:** from carey... pamu pamu or sth??

****

**hot legs:** kyary pamyu pamyu?

****

**madkelsen:** yeah, that

****

**hot legs:** ohhhh, you mean ponponpon?

****

**hot legs:** yes, i remember, my screenname was tontonton

****

**hot legs:** alphys and i had matching screennames back then, lol

****

**hot legs:** hers was weyweywey

****

**weyaboo:** still a good song imo

****

**hot legs:** PON PON WEI WEI WEI PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON

****

**weyaboo:** WEI WEI PON PON PON WEI WEI PON WEI PON WEI WEI

****

**hot legs:** every day pooon~~ every time is poooon~ メリーゴーランド 乗りたいのおおおおおお~~~

****

**madkelsen:** STOP IT STOP IT STOPI T

****

**hot legs:** boooo, kill joy

****

**weyaboo:** it’s a good song!!

****

**hot legs:** embrace the kpp

****

**hot legs:** anyways, what about it?

****

**madkelsen:** ANYWAY

****

**madkelsen:** what if undyne changed her screen name to chuchuchu or sth?

****

**hot legs:** hmmmm, it’s cute, but it doesn’t have the same ring to it

****

**hot legs:** ours worked bc it was actually part of the song

****

**weyaboo:** it is cute tho!!

****

**weyaboo:** it sounds like kisses! o(>ω<)o

****

**Undyne the Undying:** can’t i just keep my name as it is? it’s badass!!

****

**Undyne the Undying:** alph, how about we change yours to alphys the alpha?

****

**hot legs:** ohohohohoho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

****

**comic sans:** wow

****

**comic sans:** tmi

****

**comic sans:** paps says it sounds intimidating & badass

****

**Undyne the Undying:** I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT GET YOUR HAEDS OUTTA THE GUTTER BEFORE I CUT IT OFF FOR YUO

****

**Undyne the Undying:** SEE?? PAPYRUS GETS IT!!!!

****

**hot legs:** poor alphys looks like she might faint from all the blushing

****

**madkelsen:** ANYWAYY we’ll be there in a few minutes, see you then

****

**madkelsen:** AND STOP TEASING THE NEW COUPLE!! GEEZ!!!

****

**hot legs:** fufufu, see you~~ we’ll order a round for when you all get here~~~

****

**comic sans:** thx mtt

****

**madkelsen:** i’ll definitely need it

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (([the song they referenced](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzC4hFK5P3g) in case anyone's curious and hasn't heard of it yet; **warning:** the music video is um.... a trip, let's say.... lots of quickly moving graphics, eyeballs, and otherwise very weird content so please be warned and stay safe  <3))
> 
> yeaaa, i decided to continue this..... i couldn't help it hhhhh. this one's shorter sorry whoops, i just wanted a quick chapter that established alphyne. i'll add more tags in future when the chapter calls for it
> 
> also, since in this au, grillby's is in anchorage, i decided to name a bar in lima after the spider bakesale. but since it's a bar, it's instead called the bodega araña (spider cellar)
> 
> also leave a comment on what alphys and undyne's new matching screen names should be (if u wanna)!! ♡♡♡


	3. (intermission) the ship is real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metta is still an Internet personality whilst being a Ranger. And when there's any particular (non-scandalous, of course) gossip about the Jaeger pilot community, he is there to share it with the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **EDIT:** I'M REALLY SORRY IF YOU KEEP GETTING NOTIFICATIONS OF ME UPDATING SO MUCH!!!! i couldn't decide on the formatting hhhh, and i've decided the last one looked too clunky so we'll be settling on this one, no more formatting edits i promise. ((also i belatedly realized the june 17 was a saturday not a sunday ahsdlkjawklej why didn't y'all call me out on it smh))

**[ TWITTER ]**

 

Ton Mita 三田桃仁 **@killerlegbot** **  
** BREAKING NEWS, BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES!! #Alphyne is real! _@undynechu_ x _@alphyswey_ <3 <3 <3

> _**Direct Message:** DOWN WITH MEW MEW SEASON 2  > Ton Mita 三田 桃仁 _
> 
> **@mewwwey:** METTA OMG
> 
> **@killerlegbot:** <3

Undyne Chulanont **@undynechu** **  
**_@killerlegbot_ What the heck is “Alphyne?”

Ton Mita 三田桃仁 **@killerlegbot** **  
**_@undynechu_ GASP! Don’t you know? It’s your and Alphys’ ship name, darling~

Ton Mita 三田桃仁 **@killerlegbot** **  
**_@undynechu_ Several people, particularly on Tumblr, wanted to see you two in a relationship, and named it as “Alphyne”

Undyne Chulanont **@undynechu** **  
**_@killerlegbot_ Tumblr is for nerds

Undyne Chulanont **@undynechu** **  
** I’m not saying it’s not true! Me and Alphys really are a couple now! _@alphyswey_

Dr. Alphys Wey **@alphyswey** **  
**_@undynechu_ It’s true, I’m very lucky to have Undyne as my girlfriend now #Alphyne

Ton Mita 三田桃仁 **@killerlegbot** **  
** There you have it, beauties! Your shipper dreams have come true!~ #Alphyne

Mads Blook **@madsblook** **  
** _@undynechu @alphyswey_ Congrats again, you two! I am very sorry for my cousin

sans g **@sanssg** **  
** _@undynechu @alphyswey_ congrats, guys. finally

Papyrus Gaster **@vpgaster  
** _@undynechu @alphyswey_ CONGRATULATIONS! I am certain you two will be very happy together for a long time!

> _**Direct Message:** Undyne Chulanont  > Ton Mita 三田 桃仁 _
> 
> **@undynechu:** DAMMIT METTA I WAS GONNA ANNOUNCE IT FIRST
> 
> **@killerlegbot:** too slow, darling <3
> 
> **@killerlegbot:** it’s part of my job to share any juicy ranger gossip, after all~

 

* * *

 

**[ CHATROOM: shatterdome gossip group ]**

 

17 June 2017, Saturday, 5:52 pm

 _weyaboo_ changed her nickname to  _Alphys the Alpha._

 **hot legs:** ohohohoho~?

 **Alphys the Alpha:** sssshuhshuttu p mettta omggm

 **hot legs:** (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (of course alphys has two separate twitters for her professional life and personal/weeby life; metta was already a well-known youtuber prior to being a pilot, so he decided not to make a separate twitter)
> 
> considering how pilots are treated as celebrities pre-wall, i think metta would post about ranger stuff sometimes, as long as it wasn't something confidential or scandalous
> 
> this is just a short chapter to test out how i would format twitter + the change from social media platform to platform. i'm also planning on incorporating tumblr later on in the fic, so we'll see how that goes


	4. a mysterious message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resident ~~weebs~~ otaku argue over Best Bishie™.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **EDIT:** I'M REALLY SORRY IF YOU KEEP GETTING NOTIFICATIONS OF ME UPDATING SO MUCH!!!! i couldn't decide on the formatting hhhh, and i've decided the last one looked too clunky so we'll be settling on this one, no more formatting edits i promise. ((also sorry for not updating for so long i got into a bit of a spiral welp))
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** this chapter is not beta'd and i haven't played mystic messenger in forever so forgive me if i messed up explaining zen and jumin

**[ CHATROOM: shatterdome gossip group]**

 

23 July 2017, Sunday, 11:51 am

 **hot legs:** THIS BITCH

 **hot legs:** TRYNNA GET WITH *MY MAN*

 **Undyne the Undying:**???????????

 **Undyne the Undying:** who???????????

 **comic sans:** babe i told u me and ketchup was just a one time thing it meant nothing for me

 **comic sans:** ur the only eye condi-ment for me

 **hot legs:** sans, darling, as much as i love your sense of humor, now is not the time

 **hot legs:** and also that pun doesn't work too well in text, sorry love

 **hot legs:** aNYWAY THIS IS SERIOUS

 **hot legs:** [[screenshot](https://pm1.narvii.com/6320/4b9eeef0c58b9aba5e361b344d8abdb254ddb8af_hq.jpg)]

 **hot legs:** ALPHYS WHERE ARE YOU YOU DID NOT WARN ME ABOUT THIS

 **hot legs:** THIS FUCKING ECHO BITCH

 **hot legs:** WHO GAVE HER THE RIGHT

 **Alphys the Alpha:** OMG I KNOW RIGHT!!!!!

 **Alphys the Alpha:** also good morn/noon

 **hot legs:** good mornoon, darling

 **hot legs:** have you eaten yet?

 **Alphys the Alpha:** i’m waiting on my noodles rn

 **Alphys the Alpha:** also that reminds me

 **Alphys the Alpha:** is that like a common asian greeting?

 **Alphys the Alpha:** asking someone if they’ve eaten yet??

 **Alphys the Alpha:** bc i thought at first it was just a you and mads thing

 **Alphys the Alpha:** but then i realized undyne does it too

 **Alphys the Alpha:** and after playing the game, i started thinking maybe it’s not just a weird thing u guys exclusively say???

 **hot legs:** well, i don’t know about everyone else, but now that you said it, it does seem like it’s not that common

 **hot legs:** that explains why paps and sans always look a little confused whenever i greet them like that

 **comic sans:** nah

 **comic sans:** it is pretty cute tho

 **hot legs:** awww <3

 **comic sans:** so this was abt a game?

 **hot legs:** yes!!! it’s quite cute, but i need wifi to access it every 2 hours and the shatterdome wifi is not always maaasahan during the day _(angry emoji blowing steam out its nose)(angry emoji blowing steam out its nose)(angry emoji blowing steam out its nose)_

 **hot legs:** i forgot the english term for it

 **madkelsen:** reliable?

 **hot legs:** thank you, maddy

 **comic sans:** every 2 hours?

 **hot legs:** basically it’s a game where you chat with pretty bishies but like in real time so there’s a new chatroom around every 2 hours, sometimes longer but it depends

 **hot legs:** the wifi is faster at night which is great for those 3am chatrooms <3

 **madkelsen:** is that why your eyebags have been getting darker and darker????

 **madkelsen:** beCAUSE OF A GAME??????

 **hot legs:** maddy dear, why are you on your phone? shouldn’t you still be in the kwoon right now?

 **madkelsen:** DON’T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT TON I’M ON BREAK

 **hot legs:** which reminds me, sansy darling, when are coming for lunch? i miss you

 **hot legs:** not to say i don’t love that papyrus is here with me, but i still miss you

 **hot legs:** paps says he misses you too

 **comic sans:** i have my lunch here w me, sorry mettababe

**hot legs:** _(emoji crying one tear)(emoji crying one tear)(emoji crying one tear)_

**comic sans:** ill make it up 2 u

 **hot legs:** love you <3

 **comic sans:** love you too <3

 **madkelsen:** nerds

 **madkelsen:** you’re both literally a few hallways away from each other smh

 **hot legs:** that’s a brilliant idea, maddy!!

 **hot legs:** papyrus and i are on our way now, sansy~ <3

 **Alphys the Alpha:** d’awwww

 **madkelsen:** siiiiighs

12:15 pm

 **Undyne the Undying:** wait that was because of mystic msgr?

 **Undyne the Undying:** why are you on zen’s route, he’s so obnoxious

 **Alphys the Alpha:** GASPP

 **hot legs:** GASPPP!!!!

 **Alphys the Alpha:** babe i can’t believe you

 **hot legs:** what treason is this

 **Undyne the Undying:** babe!! don’t tell me you actually LIKE that narcissist????

 **Alphys the Alpha:** IT’S NOT NARCISSISTIC IF IT’S A FACT

 **Undyne the Undying:** um??? yes it is?????

 **Undyne the Undying:** mads back me up here

 **madkelsen:** undyne just explained this “zen” guy to me and yeah he’s definitely a narcissist

 **hot legs:** GASPPPP!!!!! MADDY

 **madkelsen:** just bc you’re good looking doesn’t mean you have to shove it in everyone’s face all the time

 **Undyne the Undying:** HA!

 **hot legs:** BETRAYED

 **hot legs:** BY MY OWN COUSIN

 **Alphys the Alpha:** i want a divorce

 **Undyne the Undying:** aw, babe, c'mon!!

 **Alphys the Alpha:** you insult my husbando

 **Alphys the Alpha:** in MY HOUSE

 **hot legs:** same

 **hot legs:** i’m not going to take this ABUSE

 **madkelsen:** actually this “zen” guy sounds a lot like you, ton

 **madkelsen:** the fact that you like him so much just proves my point

 **hot legs:** HOW DARE YOU

 **hot legs:** he reminds me of PAPYRUS

 **madkelsen:** i rest my case

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** ARE YOU SAYING I AM GOOD LOOKING, MADS? THANK YOU!!

 **madkelsen:** your ability to see the silver lining never fails to amaze me, papyrus

 **Undyne the Undying:** anyway jaehee is the best that is all

 **hot legs:** jaehee needs a vacation, but you’re wrong

 **hot legs:** zen and 707 are the best <3

 **Alphys the Alpha:** no it’s zen and jumin!!!

 **hot legs:** you’re only saying that bc you ship them

 **Alphys the Alpha:** tHAT”S NOT TRUE!!!!

 **Alphys the Alpha:** i mean i do ship them but that’s not why i like them!!!!

 **hot legs:** and also bc they’re the tallest characters in the game

 **Alphys the Alpha:** they both need hugs ok!!! zen works too hard bc he wants ppl to see him for his talent instead of his pretty face, and jumin just wants someone who can like him for who he is instead of for his wealth so they actually have similar struggles and they can actually get along once zen stops projecting his issues w his brother on jumin!!!

 **Alphys the Alpha:** oops spoilers bUT YEA THEY WOULD BE REALLY GOOD TOGETHER

 **hot legs:** ok but v and jumin though

 **Alphys the Alpha:** that’s true, they’re pretty cute too, i love the childhood friend trope

 **Alphys the Alpha:** but v has been distant and jumin needs someone who can be there for him!!!

 **Alphys the Alpha:** like chatting w him in the chatroom everyday for example

 **madkelsen:** don’t you two have other things to do?

 **hot legs:** it’s not even 1pm yet, chill maddy

 **Alphys the Alpha:** ugh no they’re right, i need to get going

 **hot legs:** awww

 **Alphys the Alpha:** ttyl

 **hot legs:** take care, darling <3

 **Undyne the Undying:** eat something besides noodles later ok??!!

 **Alphys the Alpha:** i willl <3

 **Undyne the Undying:** senbei don’t count, alph

 **Alphys the Alpha:** i’ll try

**Undyne the Undying:** _(sparkling heart emoji)_

**Alphys the Alpha:** _(sparkling heart emoji)_

 

* * *

**[ TWITTER ]**

 

Ton Mita 三田桃仁 **@killerlegbot** **  
** zen and 707 are best boys fite me _@undynechu_

Undyne Chulanont **@undynechu** **  
**_@killerlegbot_ i’m not fighting with you over this, i don’t pick on the weak

Undyne Chulanont **@undynechu** **  
** jaehee is baehee

DOWN WITH MEW MEW SEASON 2 **@mewwwey** **  
** _@killerlegbot @undynechu_ omg i just realized that zen and 707 have very similar personalities to mtt’s boyfriends omgomgogmg that is too cute!!!! _(heart eyes emoji)(sparkle emoji)(heart eyes emoji)(sparkle emoji)(heart eyes emoji)(sparkle emoji)_

Ton Mita 三田桃仁 **@killerlegbot** **  
** _@undynechu @mewwwey_ and that is why they are Best Boys™ *mic drop*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this chapter didn't exist until today, there was supposed to be a slightly angsty chapter here instead, but i wanted to have it beta'd first and i wanted to write about mtt, alphys, and undyne playing mysme so here's this. also the whole "have you eaten thing" is based on a true story b/c i did not realize how uncommon it was in the western world; it became a meme ffs but it's like???? just sth you say instead of "how are you" sometimes???? at least over here it is, so.
> 
> not mentioned: alphys' bias for v. she's totally one of the ones who practically begged cheritz for a v route.
> 
> ((also if you're curious my baes are jumin and jaehee, and mc4 is my fav/preferred mc))


	5. compliments and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Blook starts out depressed, while the other ends up Suffering™.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many many thanks to [@maranhig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maranhig/pseuds/maranhig) for the beta!! love ya lots, nerd -finger guns-
> 
> **warning** for negative body image and bad thoughts at the start (not sure what the exact warning should be called, but basically mtt isn't feeling good about his size, and kinda spirals from there). feel free to skip the whole [ TUMBLR ] part entirely, or you can just read the "Private Message: biignthicc + mewwwey" part and then proceed to the [ CHATROOM ] if you'd like. stay safe, guys. you are all beautiful.  <3

**[ TUMBLR ]**

 

**biignthicc**

i found these really cute shorts on sale today, but they couldn’t fit me and the shop didn’t have a bigger size

normally i’m very happy with my body but rn i just feel so pudgy and gross and i wanna die

> **Private Message: biignthicc + mewwwey**
> 
> **mewwwey** **  
> ** oh wow, haven’t seen this blog in a while ahaha......
> 
> um
> 
> are you ok?
> 
> thats a stupid question sorry
> 
> **mewwwey** **  
> ** do you wanna watch biig with me?
> 
> **biignthicc** **  
> ** sure, darling
> 
> **mewwwey** **  
> ** i’ll set up rabbit

**biignthicc**

do you ever think the universe is out to get you

first i can’t be happy about my size and now i can’t be happy about where i am and what i’ve accomplished. i’m pathetic they deserve better everyone deserves better why did they let me have this job why didn’t i save them why whyw hy why hyw hywhy why

 

* * *

 

**[ CHATROOM: shatterdome gossip group ]**

 

26 September, Tuesday, 5:52 pm

**madkelsen:** hey guys, have you noticed how fashionable ton is?

**madkelsen:** i mean it’s always obvious, but it’s like he’s extra stylish recently, you know?

**Undyne the Undying:** what are you talking about, mads?

**comic sans:** for sure

**comic sans:** he looks more and more beautiful every day

**comic sans:** every time he laughs, i fall even more in love than before

**comic sans:**  his uncontrollable giggle-snorts are the cutest thing

**comic sans:** and he looks so handsome in his pilot suit too

**comic sans:** a++ to whoever designed them _(peach emoji)(ok hand sign emoji)_

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** I DO NOT KNOW WHY WE ARE SUDDENLY COMPLIMENTING METTA BUT I AGREE WHOLEHEARTEDLY

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** METTA CAN MAKE ANYTHING HE WEARS LOOK GOOD OR EVEN BETTER!

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** METTA IS SO KIND-HEARTED TOO

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** SO HE IS BEAUTIFUL BOTH INSIDE AND OUT

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** I AM VERY LUCKY TO BE ONE OF HIS BOYFRIENDS!

**hot legs:** maddy

**madkelsen:** what?

**madkelsen:** don’t give me that look

**madkelsen:** i didn’t say anything, they did that of their own free will

**madkelsen:** they could have chosen not to reply but they did, it’s not my fault

**hot legs:** everyone, thank you for the compliments, you’re all very sweet <3

**comic sans:** no need to thank us

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** WE MEANT EVERY WORD OF IT!

**comic sans:** it’s us who have to thank you

**comic sans:** for bringing a TON of booty into our lives

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** DID YOU MEAN BEAUTY, BROTHER?

**comic sans:** sure, that too

**Undyne the Undying:** wow, didn’t even get mad at his pun? that’s a first, paps

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** I KNOW HOW MUCH METTA LIKES THEM, AND AS MUCH AS I CANNOT COMPREHEND SUCH A THOUGHT, I WILL LET IT SLIDE

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** BUT ONLY SOMETIMES

**hot legs:** i have the best boyfriends ever~ <3

**hot legs:** maybe later i’ll show you more of this ~beauty~ you mentioned~~ _(peach emoji)(sparkling heart emoji)_

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** METTATON! AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE PG?

**hot legs:** not when i’m off camera, sugarskull~~~

**hot legs:** then the rating can go way past pg ;)

**Undyne the Undying:** WE’RE STILL HERE YOU KNOW

**Undyne the Undying:** THIS IS A *GROUP* CHAT REMEMBER

**madkelsen:** ton, if there’s any one of us that needs to get off their phone right now, it’s you

**hot legs:** that’s fine

**hot legs:** i’ll be ~getting off~ soon, then

**hot legs: ,** kjgidnamwe426ggrnfmuun undynne helpll

**hot legs:** this is mads, i’m confiscating metta’s phone for the night

**Alphys the Alpha:** geez, metta! i go offline for like five minutes;;

**Alphys the Alpha:** mads, can you relay this to metta?

**Alphys the Alpha:** or at least let him read this?

**Alphys the Alpha:** metta, do you see now? you’re really good-looking and attractive, and you know it and everyone here knows it too so

**Alphys the Alpha:** so you should stand proud like you always do!! ok!?

**Alphys the Alpha:** you always tell me i shouldn’t feel bad about myself

**Alphys the Alpha:** and

**Alphys the Alpha:** and i’m a lot fatter than you are!

**Alphys the Alpha:** and i’m shorter too!!!

**Alphys the Alpha:** i’m also trying to like myself

**Alphys the Alpha:** or at least be ok with myself

**Alphys the Alpha:** it’s hard but i’m trying

**Alphys the Alpha:** and that’s what matters!!!

**Alphys the Alpha:** so!!

**Alphys the Alpha:** you should do the same!!! you shouldn’t feel bad about yourself either!!

**Alphys the Alpha:** because we’re both bbeautiful!!!!!

**hot legs:** ok, metta has promised to keep it pg, so i’m giving him his phone back

**hot legs:** alphys, darling, sugarplum, gumdrop, shining star, love of undyne’s life

**Undyne the Undying:** hey!

**Undyne the Undying:** that’s true but unnecessary!!

**hot legs:** you are a very beautiful woman. why should it matter that you’re fatter and shorter than me? 

**hot legs:** we are both on the bigger side of the spectrum, and we are both attractive. neither of those cancel each other out

**hot legs:** being fat does not mean you are unattractive

**hot legs:** because “fat” does not mean “ugly,” it just means “a bigger size than average”

**Alphys the Alpha:** ok um thank you but this is about you not me rn????

**Alphys the Alpha:** don’t try changing the subject here, metta

**hot legs:** sighs fINE, MOM.

**hot legs:** i’ll do my best, but i can’t make any promises

**hot legs:** the Alpha has spoken

**Alphys the Alpha:** that’s ok. what’s important is that you’re trying

**Alphys the Alpha:** SSHUTUP METTAO MG

**Alphys the Alpha:** i’m ggoing to changeem y name

**hot legs:** awww noooo it’s a very good name

**Alphys the Alpha:** then stopp teasign me abtt it!!

**hot legs:** but it’s fuuun~ <3

**Undyne the Undying:** metta stop teasing my girlfriend about her badass name, you’re making it all weird

**hot legs:** are you telling me it doesn’t make you think of alphys dominating you in the bedroom?

**Alphys the Alpha:** _(blushing emoji)_ METTA OMHY G OD

**hot legs:** oh my, why so quiet, undyne?

**hot legs:** are you thinking about itjklajiwdjwk

**hot legs:** this is mads again, i have confiscated metta’s phone. again

**hot legs:** sorry about that, undyne, alphys, he went too far

**hot legs:** he shouldn’t pry into your private matters like that

**Alphys the Alpha:** no no it’s okay!!! really i don’t mind actually;;;

**hot legs:** but undyne, please don’t have your bdsm fantasies on the forefront of your mind when we drift

**comic sans:** wow

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** WOWIE

**Alphys the Alpha:** _(blushing emoji)(blushing emoji)(blushing emoji)(blushing emoji)(blushing emoji)(blushing emoji) >_

__

**Undyne the Undying:** MADS!!!!

__

**Undyne the Undying:** METTA YOU ASSHOLE I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING ALL THE WAY HERE IN THE KWOON

__

**Undyne the Undying:** MADS HOW COULD YOU

__

**hot legs:** it needed to be said, just in case

__

**Undyne the Undying:** YOU COULDN’T TELL ME IN PERSON????

__

**hot legs:** in case i forgot too

__

**Undyne the Undying:** MADS

__

27 September, Wednesday, 5:09 am

__

**hot legs:** [image]

__

**madkelsen:** why the hell are u on at 5am were you up all night jfc

__

**madkelsen:** the photo just loaded so never mind please don’t answer that

__

**hot legs:** fufufu, it’s not my fault~~ some people kept me up all night~~~~ the poor darlings are all tuckered out right now

__

**madkelsen:** I JUST SAID NOT TO ANSWER THAT TMFI

__

**Alphys the Alpha:** awww that’s super cute

__

**hot legs:** did someone keep you up too, alphy~?

__

**Alphys the Alpha:** _(blushing emoji)(blushing emoji)(blushing emoji)_

__

_ madkelsen  _ has left the conversation.

__

**Alphys the Alpha:** oh dear

__

_ hot legs  _ added  _ Mads Blook  _ to the group.

__

**Mads Blook:** let me out

__

**hot legs:** we’re all adults here, maddy~

__

**hot legs:** and i know you’re just embarrassed, you grumpygus

__

**Mads Blook:** oh shut up

__

_ Mads Blook  _ changed their nickname to  _ just punch me in the face. _

__

**hot legs:** is that a challenge

__

**just punch me in the face:** it’s a cry for help

__

**hot legs:** i didn’t know you were so dramatic, maddy, fufufu, am i finally rubbing off on you?

__

_ just punch me in the face  _ changed their nickname to  _ petition to make mtt shut up. _

__

**hot legs:** wow

__

**petition to make mtt shut up:** go the fuck to bed

__

**petition to make mtt shut up:** but. i will admit that photo of you and your boyfriends cuddling in bed is very cute

__

**hot legs:** awwww, were you just grumpy that you don’t have any cuddle partners?~

__

**petition to make mtt shut up:** i’m going to bed

__

**petition to make mtt shut up:** THAT’S NOT ME ADMITTING TO ANYTHING

__

**hot legs:** fufufu, if you say so, maddy dear~

__

**hot legs:** i’ll give you plenty of hugs tomorrow, if you’d like~

__

**petition to make mtt shut up:** GOOD NIGHT

__

**Alphys the Alpha:** night, mads

__

**Alphys the Alpha:** i’m gonna go too, i’m still sleepy

__

**Alphys the Alpha:** metta, are you feeling better?

__

**hot legs:** yes, darling. double entendres aside, i am feeling much better than before, thank you <3

__

**Alphys the Alpha:** that’s good :)

__

**Alphys the Alpha:** night metta

__

**hot legs:** good night, alphys

__

7:21am

__

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** MADS, I AM SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT YOUR PETITION CANNOT BE FULFILLED

__

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** YOU SEE, EVEN WHEN METTA HAS HIS MOUTH OCCUPIED, HE STILL MANAGES TO BE QUITE LOUD

__

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** AND SO IT MAY WELL BE COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE FOR HIM TO SHUT UP

__

**petition to make mtt shut up:** i AM DELETI N G

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the slightly angsty chapter i meant to put up first!! i say slightly angsty because i want this fic to stay as a fun little peek into the lives of these dorks. they've got enough shit to deal with on a daily basis.


	6. born to make history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future history-makers celebrate two ice skating legends whilst dealing with the physical distance in their own relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got too excited about this b/c i'm trying out some new coding/formatting, so here

**[ TWITTER ]**

 

DOWN WITH MEW MEW SEASON 2 **@mewwwey**  
HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO THE ICE SKATING ANIME AND ICE SKATING FIANCÉS THAT SAVED 2016!!! #borntomakehistory #yoianniversary #yurionice #blessed

 

* * *

  

**[ PRIVATE MESSAGE: Alphys & Metta ]**

 

05 October, Thursday, 9:04 am

**smol & stout: **we need to binge watch all of yoi tonite, bring undyne

 **big & thicc: **done! we'll be free after dinner

 

* * *

 

**[ CHATROOM: shatterdome gossip group ]**

 

05 October, Thursday, 6:51 pm

**hot legs:** UNDYNE WHERE ARE YOU JFC

**hot legs:** THE WHOLE SHOW TAKES ALMOST 5 HOURS IN TOTAL INCLUDING OPENING AND ENDING CREDITS SO HURRY TF Up

**Undyne the Undying:** GEEZ GIMME LIKE 5 MINS WILL YOU

**Undyne the Undying:** the cupcakes are almost done so i’ll be there soon

**Undyne the Undying:** which reminds me, we’ll need to be properly hydrated if we’re really going to be binging all of yoi

**Undyne the Undying:** @Papyrus can you help me bring a pitcher and two glasses later? i wanna make sure i don’t drop any cupcakes

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** WILL DO, UNDYNE!

**hot legs:** HURRYYYYYY

**Undyne the Undying:** NGGGAHHH WOUld it REALLY be so bad if we finished it past midnight???? it’ll technically still be oct 5 somewhere by then i’m sure

**hot legs:** but it won’t be oct 5 *HERE*

**petition to make mtt shut up:** what

**petition to make mtt shut up:** dyne we’re supposed to be up EARLY tomorrow

**Undyne the Undying:** i know i know, but alph and mtt won’t let me off the hook nghh

**Undyne the Undying:** besides i won’t miss out on spending time w alphys

**Undyne the Undying:** even if it’s thru a laptop screen

**Undyne the Undying:** and even if mtt will be next to me the whole time

**petition to make mtt shut up:** siiighs, you’ll regret it during practice tomorrow

**Undyne the Undying:** worth it

**hot legs:** btw undyne, remember, no flirting during the binge, that’s the rule, darling

**hot legs:** oh, but @Sans darling, you can still send me puns dw <3

**Undyne the Undying:** i thought you said no flirting during the binge!

**hot legs:** yes, but that doesn’t my blueberry tart can’t text me

**hot legs:** i just won’t read them until later tonite or tmrw

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** DOES THIS MEAN I WON’T BE EXPECTING YOU TONIGHT, THEN, METTA?

**hot legs:** i’m not sure, sugarskull, we’ll be finished before midnight HOPEFULLY if sOMEBODY DOESn”T COME LATE

**Undyne the Undying:** do you want these cupcakes or not, mtt???

**hot legs:** don’t make me choose between my figure skating bois and cupcakes, that’s just cruel, undyne

**hot legs:** but anyway, paps dear, i can’t promise i’ll be be with you in the kitchen tonight, but

**hot legs:** @Sans @Papyrus may i ask for a cuddle pile later, darlings?

**comic sans:** sure thing mettababe

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** OF COURSE, METTA!

**hot legs:** _(a string of blue and orange hearts)_

**hot legs:** you two are too good to me _(two hearts emoji)_

**Undyne the Undying:** cupcakes are done, paps come help

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** ON MY WAY!

**hot legs:** FINALLY

 

* * *

 

**[ RABB.IT: Alphys' Room ]**

 

**Metta** 11:59 pm   
the pair skate gets me every time

**Alphys** 11:59 pm   
it’s been a yeAR but i still can’t believe they’re gettign marriedi’ m cryign

**Undyne** 11:59 pm   
and there’s going to be a movie!!   
can you believ it???

**Alphys** 12:00 am   
SOBSBSASDBSBSDMNA

**Metta** 12:00 am   
if the movie doesn’t give us more viktor backstory i’m deleting

**Alphys** 12:01 am   
but waht if it’sll just be all about domestic viktuuri lifeE in st petERSBURG??????

**Metta** 12:02 am   
shit u right

**Undyne** 12:02 am   
we should get to bed   
especially me   
i have an early day tmrw ngggaaahhh

**Alphys** 12:03 am   
thank you for being here tho <3   
i missed you

**Undyne** 12:03 am   
i missed you too, babe   
this doesn’t count as breaking the rule ok, the binge is done

**Metta** 12:04 am   
i didn’t say anything

**Undyne** 12:04 am   
you got this look in your eye

**Metta** 12:05 am   
why does everyone say that   
i’m an actor, and i’ve been told i have a perfectly good poker face

**Alphys** 12:06 am   
ur eyes do kinda give you away sometimes tho metta

**Metta** 12:07 am   
whatever i’m gonna go cuddle my bfs now

**Alphys** 12:08 am   
ughghhghh i’m so jealouuus

**Undyne** 12:08 am   
i wish i could cuddle with u

**Alphys** 12:08 am   
me too :’(

**Metta** 12:09 am   
ok that’s enough of that   
good night, alphys

**Undyne** 12:10 am   
night, alphys   
_(sparkling heart emoji)_

**Alphys** 12:10 am   
gnight, metta   
night, undyne   
_(sparkling heart emoji)_

 

* * *

 

**[ TEXT MESSAGE: Metta > Sans ]**

 

**TO:** **blueberry tart _(two hearts emoji)(blue heart emoji)(two hearts emoji)_**  
  
Thursday, October 6, 2017  
**SENT:** sans?  
12:32 AM  
  
**SENT:** sansy darling i thought you said you were going to be here tonight  
12:33 AM  
  
**SENT:** your side of the bed is cold, love  
12:34 AM  
  
**SENT:** sans  
12:36 AM  
  
**SENT:** blueberry tart  
12:36 AM  
  
**SENT:** pangga  
12:37 AM  
  
**RECEIVED:** i'm sorry metta  
12:37 AM  
  
**RECEIVED:** ressa wanted to cash in on a favor so i had to trade shifts w her  
12:38 AM  
  
**RECEIVED:** it's her and remy's anniv  
12:39 AM  
  
**SENT:** awwww, i understand. still, aren’t you tired, love?  
12:40 AM  
  
**RECEIVED:** i have coffee and pirozhki, it’s fine  
12:42 AM  
  
**SENT:** paps and i are coming over  
12:45 AM  
  
**SENT:** we’re bringing a blanket w us, so we can all cuddle together while you keep watch on the monitors. is that ok?  
12:47 AM  
  
**RECEIVED:** aww, you guys don’t have to do that  
12:48 AM  
  
**RECEIVED:** but. thanks  
12:48 AM  
  
**SENT:** any time, gha  
12:49 AM  
  
**SENT:** the cuddle pile just isn’t complete w/o you <3  
12:49 AM  
  
**RECEIVED:** bring a pillow or two?  
12:50 AM  
  
**SENT:** of course <3  
12:51 AM  
  
**RECEIVED:** and you say we're too good to you  
12:52 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pangga / gha = palangga (love)
> 
> ressa and remy are dogaressa and dogamy. i've seen some make their humanized names as claressa and jeremy so i'll probably do that too
> 
> \--
> 
> kubo-sensei and yamamoto-sensei blessed us with yuri on ice on october 5, 2017. i'm having a lot of Feelings™ about it again (especially my sunshine son viknik) so _of course_ i had to dump my feels on other fictional characters. along with a dose of established relationship longing


	7. take me home, country roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacations are supposed to be relaxing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((another chapter that was made spontaneously. the next chapter i had planned had too big of a time skip than i would have liked so here. i'll probably have one or two more chapters after this just to fill in the gap))
> 
> nov 2 is all souls' day, which is basically a christian holiday dedicated to the souls of the dead. in the philippines, you usually go to the grave a day before to clean up around it and stuff. on the day itself, at home, you usually put some food in front of pictures of your deceased relatives, and at the graveyard, you'd bring flowers and candles, wait for the priest to sprinkle holy water on the grave, and then pray. ((at least that's how it goes from my experience))

****[ INSTAGRAM ]** **

 

**killerlegbot**  
Antique, Philippines 

[image]

♥ 15,639 likes

**killerlegbot** Kruhay, Antique! <3 **#backhome #backforallsouls #vacation #imissedthebeachhere**  
2 SECONDS AGO

**a-wey** I hope you had a safe trip! <3

**mewwwey** what a pretty sunset!!

**papyrus-g** <3 <3 <3 I MISS YOU ALREADY <3 <3 <3

 

* * *

 

**[ CHATROOM: shatterdome gossip group ]**

 

01 November, Wednesday, 7:08 pm

**petition to make mtt shut up:** jusq why does jet lag exist @ god

_petition to make mtt shut up_ changed their nickname to _suffering™._

**Undyne the Undying:** at least you get a vacation

**Undyne the Undying:** paps and i are test drifting today and i am not excited to learn all about the stuff the trio do in their spare time

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** NOT TO WORRY, UNDYNE! I SHALL THINK ONLY OF THE SWEETEST AND MOST ROMANTIC METTA MOMENTS!

**Undyne the Undying:** knowing you and metta, i don’t believe that’s all pg, paps

**Undyne the Undying:** can we just agree that you will at least TRY not to think of metta at all during the drift?

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** ONLY IF YOU AGREE NOT TO THINK OF DR. ALPHYS DURING THE DRIFT TOO, UNDYNE!

**Undyne the Undying:** ......fine

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** SPEAKING OF METTA, HOW IS HE? HE HAS NOT YET TEXTED EITHER ME OR SANS!

**suffering™:** he took a walk around the beach for a bit. probably taking more pictures for instagram

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** IT IS A PITY THAT HIS MOST RECENT POST DID NOT CONTAIN A SELFIE.

**suffering™:** he hasn’t showered or touched up his makeup yet so

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** I SEE. IT IS STILL A SHAME, THOUGH! METTA LOOKS BEAUTIFULLY ADORABLE WHEN TRAVEL-MUSSED AND MAKEUP-LESS!

**Undyne the Undying:** anyway how are you guys holding up?

**suffering™:** not sure. it feels weird being back in the old farm, back in our old house... haven’t been back here for years

**suffering™:** everything still looks the same, mostly. older and more dilapidated and without any animals, but mostly the same

**suffering™:** i’m gonna go grab metta, we haven’t eaten since we landed in manila

**Undyne the Undying:** ok, partner. remember to take care of yourself too, ok?

**suffering™:** i’ll try

02 November, Thursday, 12:01 am

**Undyne the Undying:** I AM NEVER DRIFTING WITH PAPYRUS AGAIN

**Undyne the Undying:** MADS WHEN ARE YUO COMING BACKK

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** AGAIN, I AM SORRY, UNDYNE!! EVEN THOUGH IT WAS VERY UNINTENTIONAL!!

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** BESIDES, THAT BROUGHT UP A MEMORY OF YOU AND DR. ALPHYS WHICH I DO NOT WANT TO REMEMBER EITHER, SO I WOULD SAY WE ARE EVEN!

**comic sans:** lmao

**Undyne the Undying:** OH SHUT UP SANS, I COULD HEAR YOU TRYING NOT TO LAUGH EARLIER!!!

**comic sans:** u guys were very loud about what made ur drift fail

**comic sans:** at least u didn’t chase the rabbit lol

**Undyne the Undying:** คุณพระช่วย

**Undyne the Undying:** DON’T EVEN SAY THAT

**Undyne the Undying:** ugh. i want a vacation

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** I MISS METTA

**Undyne the Undying:** i miss alphys

**Alphys the Alpha:** i miss you too, undyne

**Undyne the Undying:** i wish i could go see you rn

**Alphys the Alpha:** me too

**Undyne the Undying:** skype?

**Alphys the Alpha:** yes please!

**Alphys the Alpha:** oh, on second thought, no, please, sorry

**Alphys the Alpha:** it’SN OT THAT I DON;’T WANT TO SEE YOU!! it’s just that i spilled coffe e all over my shirt earlier and the stain stil lhasn’t come off and my labcoat cant cover it all up and my hair is a mess and i’ m a mess i’m so sorry

**Undyne the Undying:** alphys. babe. i told you. i don’t really care how you look like

**Undyne the Undying:** i just want to see your face and hear your voice because i miss you so mucH!

**Undyne the Undying:** we don’t get to see each other often and it sucks and i don’t care if you’d just took a swim in the sewers or whatever, i’ll still love you!!

**Alphys the Alpha:** unDYNE!! _(blushing emoji)(blushing emoji)(blushing emoji)_

**Alphys the Alpha:** i tthought we agereed not to say that anywhere else but in pm’s and in person!!!

**Undyne the Undying:** oh right, sorry, babe. i just couldn’t help it!!!

**Undyne the Undying:** now get on skype you nerd

**Alphys the Alpha:** ok

**Alphys the Alpha:** i’ll just go grab a blanket or sth brb

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** THAT WAS VERY CUTE!! WHY DO YOU TWO NOT FLIRT MORE IN THE GC??

**Undyne the Undying:** we can’t all be shameless flirts like you three

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** I WISH METTA WAS ONLINE. I WANT TO SKYPE HIM TOO!!

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** THOUGH IT LOOKS LIKE BOTH HE AND MADS ARE ASLEEP. IT SHOULD BE QUITE LATE OVER THERE.

**comic sans:** paps can you grab me some ketchup packets, i’m all out

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** OK, BROTHER. EVEN THOUGH I KNOW YOU WILL PROBABLY JUST EAT THE KETCHUP INSTEAD OF USING IT ON YOUR FOOD.

**comic sans:** it’s gonna make a mess if i do

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** OH! I JUST HAD A BRILLIANT IDEA!! LET’S SEND A SELFIE OF US TO METTA! I AM SURE HE WOULD APPRECIATE IT WHEN HE WAKES UP TOMORROW / LATER!

**comic sans:** good idea

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** I AM ON MY WAY! I HAVE ACQUIRED TWO KETCHUP PACKETS FOR YOU, BROTHER!

**comic sans:** thanks bro, u da real mvp

 

* * *

 

**[ CHATROOM: russian-italian sandwich ]**

 

02 November, Thursday, 12:24 pm

**orange juice:** [image]

**orange juice:** MISSING YOU _(two hearts emoji)_

**blueberry:** so much

**blueberry:** we hope ur doin ok

**orange juice:** STAY STRONG!

**blueberry:** and know that we both love you

**orange juice:** VERY MUCH!!

02 November, Thursday, 7:56 pm

**meatta buns:** i love you two so much

**meatta buns:** _(two hearts emoji)(two hearts emoji)(two hearts emoji)_

 

* * *

 

**[ CHATROOM: shatterdome gossip group ]**

 

02 November, Thursday, 7:57 pm

**suffering™:** we’re boarding the plane in a bit

**suffering™:** this jet lag is going to be the death of me

**suffering™:** metta says hi

**Undyne the Undying:** DID YOU SEE MY MESSAGES

**suffering™:** i did. you sure you didn’t start it first?

**Undyne the Undying:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE

**suffering™:** i’m your co-pilot. i'm used to it by now but that doesn’t mean i don’t want to bleach my brain every time you recall the things you and your gf do

**Undyne the Undying:** THAT WAS ONE TIME

**suffering™:** one time too many

**Undyne the Undying:** ughhghghhhhhh

**Undyne the Undying:** i’m gonna go skype alphys

**Undyne the Undying:** at least she won’t shove my embarrassment in my face!!!

**suffering™:** only bc she is partly to blame in ur embarrassment

**Undyne the Undying:** NGGAAAGHGHHH

**Undyne the Undying:** GET ON YOUR PLANE ALREADY, NERD

**suffering™:** see u all later

 

* * *

 

**[ INSTAGRAM ]**

 

**killerlegbot**  
Manila, Philippines 

[image]

♥ 14,836 likes

**killerlegbot** Until next time, PH <3 **#backttolima #vacation #stilljetlagged**  
2 SECONDS AGO

**a-wey** I hope you have a safe trip! <3

**undynechu** เดินทางปลอดภัย. hurry back already, nerds

**papyrus-g** I CAN’T WAIT!!! <3<3<3!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kruhay = long live! (a word of greeting unique to the province of antique)  
> คุณพระช่วย (khun phra chuay) = oh my god  
> เดินทางปลอดภัย (dern tang plod pai) = have a safe trip
> 
> ((idk how accurate the thai is, i only used 2-3 different sites to check and they all had different answers/versions, so please correct me!!))


	8. in terms of scale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love transcends continents and time zones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an alphyne-centric chapter nobody asked for but will get anyway! i realize i had a LOT of focus on the poly trio, so i decided to make a chapter centered on our resident scaly gf's! the poly trio still have a small moment in the spotlight tho because they're all insufferable.
> 
> also i discovered while writing this chapter that there's actually a 14 hour time difference between lima and tokyo,.......... -coughs awkwardly-
> 
> **a note that i should have made ages ago:** the timestamps displayed will always be based on the time in lima, peru

**[ PRIVATE MESSAGE: Alphys & Undyne ]**

 

10 January 2018, Wednesday, 3:34 am

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** hey undyne, i know it’s late but i have some bad news

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** hmu when you read this ok?

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** i hope youre having good dreams! <3

**(three shark emoji)** **:** hey alph!! <3

**(three shark emoji)** **:** i’m awake! what’s wrong?

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** omg i’m sorry!!! did i wake u? i’m sorry! go back to sleep omg

**(three shark emoji)** **:** it’s fine, i was baking w papyrus. what’s up?

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** oh ok. send me pics! and well.......

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** i’m really really sorry but i can’t make it this weekend

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** （┬┬＿┬┬）

**(three shark emoji)** **:** WHAT!!!

**(three shark emoji)** **:** WHAT HAPPENED?? WHY???

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** i’m so sorry!! the new upgrades are taking longer than i thought and i had a sudden burst of inspiration to redo a couple blueprints for the newer ones and it might take a while i’m not sure how long but i probably wont finish by this weekend i’m so so sorry

**(three shark emoji)** **:** awww that sucks abt the updates, but don’t worry abt the rest of it!!! if you gotta make your robot babies even cooler, then go for it! i’m sure it’s gonna be badass!!

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** i know we’ve been planning this for the past week especially since there haven’t been any signs of kaiju for months and it would be better if we took this opportunity now instead of later but my stupid stupid brain is being dumb and i already told gaster about my plans so he’s expecting it by next week i’m so sorry

**(three shark emoji)** **:** alphys, babe, it’s ok

**(three shark emoji)** **:** this is important to you too, but it’s more important right now

**(three shark emoji)** **:** this is going to affect a lot of people if you don’t do this, so i totally understand that you need to do this first

**(three shark emoji)** **:** i’ll throw you back in the trash if you didn’t!

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** i’m still sorry......

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** i really wanted to see you

**(three shark emoji)** **:** me too

**(three shark emoji)** **:** but work comes first

**(three shark emoji)** **:** i miss you so much

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** i miss you too

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** can we skype? i just. i really want to see your face and hear your voice right now

**(three shark emoji)** **:** of course, babe!! hopefully the wifi won’t lag like last time

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** omg that was really embarrassing

**(three shark emoji)** **:** hey it froze on a really cute expression on your face so i still count it as a win

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** uNDYN E OM G

11 January 2018, Thursday, 6:00 am

**(three shark emoji)** **:** hey, babe! i hope you get some sleep tonight

**(three shark emoji)** **:** good luck with your robobabies!

**(three shark emoji)** **:** i love you!! _(sparkling heart emoji)_

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** good morning, undyne! i’m finishing up in a bit i think

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** have a good day! i love you!! _(sparkling heart emoji)_

 

* * *

 

 

**[ PRIVATE MESSAGE: Undyne & Mads ]**

 

11 January 2018, Thursday, 7:15 pm

**Undyne Chulanont:** good luck, partner, ur gonna need it lol

**Mads Blook:** i already drifted with ton before, there’s nothing to worry abt

**Undyne Chulanont:** yeah but that was BEFORE he got two boyfriends and a sex life

**Mads Blook:** ...........

**Mads Blook:** diputa

**Mads Blook:** if a kaiju appears while ur in japan i swear i’m gonna march over there in a jaeger and kick ur ass

**Undyne Chulanont:** HAH! i’d like to see u try, blook!

 

* * *

 

 

**[ CHATROOM: shatterdome gossip group ]**

 

12 January 2018, Friday, 9:43 pm

**Undyne the Undying:** HEY NERDS STOP WHATEVER YOU’RE DOING THIS IS IMPORTANT

**Undyne the Undying:** [image]

**Undyne the Undying:** LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND ISN’T SHE PERFECT ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE’S SO FOCUSED ON HER WORK

**hot legs:** i see you made it there in one piece, then

**hot legs:** say hello to alphy for me, darling~

**Undyne the Undying:** [image]

**Undyne the Undying:** [image]

**Undyne the Undying:** [image]

**Undyne the Undying:** this is payback for all the flirting in the gc

**hot legs:** i have no regrets

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** WOWIE! THOSE ARE SOME GOOD PICTURES OF DR. ALPHYS, UNDYNE!

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** THOUGH I MUST SAY YOUR PHOTOGRAPHY SKILLS NEED WORK! IT IS A SHAME THAT THE LAST ONE IS BLURRY

**Undyne the Undying:** YOU try taking a pic of ur s/o while theyre trying to take ur phone away

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** ALRIGHT! I WILL!

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** I SHALL SHOW YOU MY BRILLIANT PHOTOGRAPHY SKILLS AND STEADY HANDS!

**Undyne the Undying:** pfffft as if mtt would ever protest to taking a photo for you

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** [image]

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** [image]

**Undyne the Undying:** OH MY GOD ARE U TAKING PICS OF HIM WHILE HE’S STILL TAKING OFF HIS MAKEUP

**Undyne the Undying:** papyrus u brave, brave man

**Undyne the Undying:** it was nice knowing you, my friend

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** HMMM, I STAND CORRECTED! REMAINING STEADY TO TAKE A PHOTO WHILST DODGING IS DIFFICULT, AFTER ALL!

**Undyne the Undying:** oh ur alive

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** I HAVE MY WAYS! NYEHEHE!

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** NOW IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO CONTINUE WITH MY TAMING OF THE BEAST THAT IS METTA! NYEHEHEHE!

**suffering™:** like i told undyne, if a kaiju appears any time between today and undyne’s arrival back here, i will not be held responsible for my actions

**Undyne the Undying:** u didn’t say that, u just said you’ll kick my ass

**suffering™:** it was implied

**Undyne the Undying:** eh. still better than being in ur shoes rn lmao

**Undyne the Undying:** i am so thankful im like 10000 miles away from the loud makeup sex

**comic sans:** heh. nice one, undyne

**Undyne the Undying:** i didn’t mean to make that a pun ffs

**comic sans:** but dw mtt can be quiet

**suffering™:** i thought paps said mtt literally cannot shut up

**suffering™:** is physically incapable of it

**comic sans:** still tru, mtt is just a vocal guy

**comic sans:** but there are ways to make him quieter

**Undyne the Undying:** yeah ok im exiting this conversation

**suffering™:** im deleting my brain

**comic sans:** u asked lol

**Undyne the Undying:** I DID NOT

**suffering™:** I REGRET EVERYTHIGN

 

* * *

 

 

**[ PRIVATE MESSAGE: Alphys & Undyne ]**

 

14 January 2018, Sunday, 4:12 am

**(three shark emoji)** **:** [image]

**(three shark emoji)** **:** i miss you already

**(three shark emoji)** **:** i wish u were taking this flight with me

**(three shark emoji)** **:** i should’ve stuffed u in my luggage

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** i miss youuuuu!!

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** i’ll visit on vday! this time for sure!!

**(three shark emoji)** **:** if not, then I’LL go!

**(three shark emoji)** **:** won’t be a surprise this time tho, don’t worry

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** i still appreciated the visit tho!! <3

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** i love you! have a safe flight!! _(sparkling heart emoji)_

**(three shark emoji)** **:** i love you too! _(sparkling heart emoji)_

**(three crocodile emoji)** **:** [image]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> diputa (yudiputa) = son of a bitch
> 
> \--
> 
> for anyone wondering why i skipped over christmas, i planned on writing it but...... i was too lazy to do research on everyone's country's christmas celebrations and didn't wanna make an even bigger ass of myself by writing it wrong. the whole gang just met up at bodega (this au's equivalent of the spider cafe), anyway
> 
> sorry for the long silence! i had a chapter ready to go but it was kinda angsty and i didn't want to post an angsty chapter right after another angsty chapter. and then i got caught up in a new au for a different fandom, and then got caught up in one of my old fandoms again. but now i'm back! (kind of?)
> 
> not saying i'm gonna have a consistent update schedule or anything, though, since this fic is pretty self-indulgent and just for funsies. but i still have a few more ideas for this fic so i'm not gonna drop it any time soon~


	9. memento mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang takes care of the grieving cousins.

**[ TEXT MESSAGE: Sans > Papyrus ]**

 

**TO:** **vova**  
  
Monday, February 5, 2018  
**SENT:** hey bro, sorry i cant eat w u guys again today, but have u guys eaten yet? has mtt eaten anything at all today?   
12:02 pm  
  
**RECEIVED:** WORRY NOT, BROTHER! I HAVE MADE SURE METTA AT LEAST HAD SOME BREAD AND MILK AT BREAKFAST. HE IS CURRENTLY PICKING AT HIS LUNCH, BUT HE MANAGED TO EAT A FEW BITES.   
12:05 pm  
  
**SENT:** at least he’s eating. give him a hug for me   
12:06 pm  
  
**RECEIVED:** OF COURSE, BROTHER   
12:06 pm  
  
**SENT:** i’ll make sure not to have a shift tonight if he wants company   
12:07 pm  
  
**RECEIVED:** I’M WORRIED ABOUT HIM TOO. BUT I THINK HE WILL BE OK   
12:08 pm  
  
**RECEIVED:** MADS JUST CAME TO PICK HIM UP. THEY LOOK HAGGARD TOO  
12:31 pm  
  
**SENT:** guess we gotta wait and see. i believe in them   
12:32 pm  
  
**RECEIVED:** ME TOO   
12:32 pm  


 

* * *

 

__

**[ CHATROOM: shatterdome gossip group ]**

 

05 February 2018, Monday, 6:12pm

**Undyne the Undying:** metta, mads, it’s already dinnertime, where are you guys?

**suffering™:** sorry dyne, ton and i kinda lost track of time

**suffering™:** we’re on the rooftop, so we’ll be there in a bit

**Undyne the Undying:** it’s ok, take your time, just wanted to remind you guys to eat

**suffering™:** thanks, partner

**Undyne the Undying:** no problem, partner

6:31pm

**Alphys the Alpha:** metta, mads, i hope you two are ok

**suffering™:** thanks, dr. alphys

**suffering™:** he’s doing ok

**Undyne the Undying:** and what about you, mads? how are you doing?

**suffering™:** i’m fine

**Undyne the Undying:** mads

**Undyne the Undying:** remember what we talked about

**Undyne the Undying:** you can’t just keep distracting yourself by focusing on just taking care of metta

**Undyne the Undying:** you have to take care of yourself too

**comic sans:** tell mtt paps and i are here for him, if he needs us

**suffering™:** thank you

**suffering™:** i’ll tell him

7:02pm

**suffering™:** papyrus, sans, metta wants to stay with you two for the night

**comic sans:** gotcha

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** WE’LL LEAVE OUR DOOR UNLOCKED, MADS

**suffering™:** dyne...... can i ask you a favor

**Undyne the Undying:** of course

**suffering™:** can we lie down on the floor tonight

**Undyne the Undying:** the blook family tradition?

**suffering™:** yeah

**Undyne the Undying:** are you sure?

**Undyne the Undying:** i’m not saying no but

**Undyne the Undying:** i know who i remind you of, so i just want to be sure you're sure that it’s ok for me to be there

**suffering™:** yes. i’m sure

**suffering™:** i’ll be ok i think

**suffering™:** i just need

**suffering™:** i don't know

**suffering™:** but i want you to be there

**suffering™:** please?

**Undyne the Undying:** ok

**Undyne the Undying:** i’ll put the blankets down

**suffering™:** thanks, partner

**Undyne the Undying:** any time, partner

**Alphys the Alpha:** i hope you and metta will be ok, mads

**Alphys the Alpha:** i’m sorry i can’t be there

**suffering™:** it’s ok, dr. alphys, it’s the thought that counts

**Alphys the Alpha:** ;o;)/<3

**suffering™:** i hope u don't mind that i’m stealing your girlfriend for the night ?

**Alphys the Alpha:** no no of course not!! i understand you need the company, it’s really ok!!

**suffering™:** thank you, alphys

**suffering™:** (:

**Undyne the Undying:** i’ll skype you tomorrow?

**Alphys the Alpha:** ok! <3

**Alphys the Alpha:** i hope you two will be ok, mads

**suffering™:** we will be

**suffering™:** eventually

**suffering™:** thank you, everyone. for taking care of my cousin for so long.

**Alphys the Alpha:** no problem, mads. he's my best friend!

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** NO TROUBLE AT ALL! I LIKE MAKING METTA HAPPY!

**comic sans:** no problem. he's important to all of us

**Undyne the Undying:** he's a handful sometimes, but we love him anyway

**Undyne the Undying:** plus you deserve a break

**Undyne the Undying:** now let's take care of you, alright?

**suffering™:** ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canonically, hundun made landfall in manila on feb 5, 2014.
> 
> this chapter was finished waaay before the alphyne-centric one ("in terms of scale"), but i first wanted to finish a supplementary fic focusing on mads and their relationship with undyne, before posting this. and now, i finally have! it's called [the star in her eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627546), set in jaeger academy days. again, you're not obligated to read it, but it does provide some explanation to what undyne said here about "who she reminds mads of"


End file.
